Along with the development of medical technology and equipment, a variety of surgical methods have been proposed. In particular, many advancements are being made in the research and equipment of a minimally invasive surgery technique using an endoscope in the field of a laparoscopic or pelviscopic surgery.
When a lesion occurs in any organ inside an abdominal cavity, the frequency of a laparotomy performed for the treatment of the lesion is remarkably reduced by virtue of the advancement of the minimally invasive surgery technique. A typical laparoscopic surgery requires that one or more openings should be created into the abdomen. This laparoscopic surgery is advantageous in that the magnitude and intensity of pain felt by a patient is reduced and any vestige of a wound is also reduced as compared to the laparotomy.
However, the conventional laparoscopic surgery entails a problem in that an artificial scar remains on the surface of the skin of the patient along with any pain. As a part of the minimally invasive surgery technique to minimize the vestige and the pain, a single-port laparoscopic surgery is actively performed in which the surgeon operates through the patient's umbilicus as a single access point. Nevertheless, the single-port laparoscopic surgery still involves a problem in that pain and scar may remain due to an increase in the size of a wound. Thus, it can be contemplated that the most minimally invasive surgery technique is a surgery performed using a body region or organ such as vagina, anus, urethra, mouth, or nose, which is innately formed when human infant are born.
However, in case of the innaltely formed body region or organ such as vagina, anus, urethra, mouth, or nose, in order for a patient to undergo an operation for an organ inside the abdominal cavity, his or her intestine or urinary bladder must be perforated, which involves a risk that the contents of the intestine or urine will be exposed to the inside of the abdominal cavity.